


Rainy Days

by van_daalen



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: Piper and her girlfriend, Blue, take shelter during a storm.Done for Femslash February 2020, prompt: Rainbow. Originally posted on my tumblr.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rainy Days

A dreary, dark sky gazed down upon a pair of weary, wary travelers. There was a constant pitter-patter of rain colliding against the tin roof that sheltered them. Occasionally there would be a flash of light in the distance, and the two would glance at each other quietly, then count the seconds before the inevitable crash of thunder. _One, two, three,_ and so forth, a sense of relief blooming within them as the time in between grew wider and wider. They were aching, eager for the storm’s passing, more eager for the comforts of home.

“Hey, Blue?” One of them speaks up, eyes locked on the horizon, eyebrows ever so slightly furrowed. “Think we’ll ever manage to find an intact umbrella?” The question earned her a hearty laugh from her companion. “Oh c’mon, Blue, I’m serious! If old clothes can survive two hundred years of radioactive moths, then why not umbrellas? All I want is to find _one_ umbrella without any holes in it. Is that so much to ask?”

“I’m not sure an umbrella would do much in a storm like this,” Gabrielle “Blue” Glade said. As if to accentuate her point, another bolt of lightning flashed in the distance, and the wind picked up just enough to send a few raindrops sideways into their makeshift shelter. Shaking her head a little, an amused Brie tried to scoot closer to the wall she was leaning against. “On second thought, you might be onto something there, Piper. I bet Preston wouldn’t complain _quite_ as much if he had one, yeah? _It may be raining, but at least I have this umbrella. Hey General, didn’t see you there. Another settlement needs your help, apparently they’re running low on clothes. Again._ ”

Piper burst out laughing at that, practically doubling over. She had always appreciated Brie’s uncanny ability to imitate others, but one could argue that her Preston impression was one of her best. Paired with the mental image of Preston awkwardly patrolling with an umbrella, well, it was something she’d remember for a long time.

“I don’t want to jinx it, hun, but I think the storm’s starting to clear up,” Brie chimed, a little grin forming on her lips. Rain was still crashing down around their shelter… but there hadn’t been any thunder in a couple minutes now. The darkest of clouds had started to filter away, with a few beams of light poking through, illuminating the scattered ruins around them. “You know what that means, love?” Brie asked, gently nudging Piper with her shoulder.

“Hmm… could it be the thing you get excited about everytime it rains? Or are you just excited to head home?” Piper replied. She was smiling softly, a knowing look in her eyes, clear affection in her expression. This wasn’t the first time the two of them had a conversation like this. Ever since Brie had explained certain trends, ideals, and symbols of pre-war society, she had shared her excitement about a “certain something” with Piper.

“A little bit of both, I suppose,” Brie said. Once again her gaze turned to the horizon, and she noted with glee that the skies were clearing up. The downpour had slowed, almost stopped, that gentle pitter-patter more of a relaxing backdrop than an irritating auditory accompaniment. Light filtered through lingering moisture, sparkling like a thousand floating fairy lights. Then, in the distance, that ever familiar sight smiled upon them. “I’ll never get tired of seeing this.”

“Me neither, Blue, me neither. Let’s say we enjoy it on the walk home?” Piper suggested, slowly taking Brie’s hand in her own. They exchanged smiles, then a gentle, flustered kiss, before rising together. Far above and far away, a rainbow stretched across the sky, soft colors reflecting the soft love below.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, the-insomniac-emporium


End file.
